There are many systems today, such as automobiles, computers, financial systems, etc. which, for security reasons, require limited or authorized access. Many of these systems operate with keys, cards, etc., which can often either be duplicated or bypassed. It would be advantageous to not only gain access to the system using these devices, but also to provide additional security in the form of a trigger which will actuate the operation of a system upon specific conditions.
Often, access to systems is regulated by very costly and complicated security systems which require coding and comparisons using expensive processing units. For example, security doors include a magnetic strip reader which collects a code from a magnetic strip. The code is compared by a processing unit to stored codes, and then, depending upon the comparison, the processing unit initiates certain activities such as operating the door opening system. Due to the high cost of these security systems, security is often ignored on simple low cost systems.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved trigger circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a trigger circuit to enhance security and/or identification in a system.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a trigger circuit which is relatively less costly and can be economically employed on even the simplest systems.